A Mini Edge Lord
by Lomerith
Summary: With the help of his brother Red and Edge attempt to fix the long forgotten machine in their basement. After countless nights of failure Red tries to power it on once again. It actually starts running and it boots up. Something isn't right though as a grey vortex forms in front of it. Both of them are sucked into it and separated from one another. Edge finds himself in a park. The
1. Chapter 1

"DAMMIT RED WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Edge yelled at he kept grip on the collar around Red's neck. His fingers slowly slipping from the door handle.

Red gasped for air as the collar slowly started to choke him, "I swear I didn't touch anything Boss! It just locked on some weird signal!" He knew it been a bad plan to touch that machine from the start, let alone fix it. A large grey vortex had formed without warning when the last wire had connected. They didn't have enough time to escape the basement before it started to suck everything in. The door let out a loud creak as the bolts popped out from it's hinges. Edge tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. It then creaked again as the metal handle broke free launching both of them into the vortex. A loud snap followed as the collar broke from around Red's neck.

"BOSS!" Red yelled to him as they both drifted away from each other in the endless grey landscape..

Edge reached out for him, but he was too far away His brother was surrounded by a white light as he vanished. He looked around hastily for any sight of him but there was nothing. A soft white light surrounded him next.

Everything around him lurched suddenly as he watched his surroundings change. The grey nothingness was replaced by grass, flowers and trees. There was one major thing though, everything was enormous. He wasn't even taller than the daffodil next to him. A thought passed

through his mind, _did Red end up here as well_? Edge gripped the broken collar in his hand. He shouted loudly hoping his brother would hear him."RED!"

A loud voice above him answered back "Nina come over here! I found something adorable!" Standing above him was an impossibly tall human.

His voice rose as he yelled back "I'm not adorable! Now fuck off I have no interest in you!" He wanted to try and find him brother maybe find out where this weird place is. Another colossal human joined the first one.

"I don't think you should touch him Lucy. He seems aggressive, it's owner even taught it how to swear." Nina stared down at the tiny skeleton as Edge glared back.

Lucy huffed "Maybe he's just scared. Besides you know how much monster pets cost. They're probably worried to death about this little guy." She bent down and brought her hand close to Edge.

He backed away while saying "Don't you even DARE. There's no way in hell I'll let you pick me up. I'm no one's pet!" Lucy brought her hand towards him again quicker this time as it wrapped around him. Edge bit down on one of her fingers.

She pulled back her hand quickly as she exclaimed "Fuck he bit me!" Nina grabbed her friend's hand as she looked it over.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Lucy nodded back back to Nina. Edge hand only managed to break the skin slightly. "C'mon Lucy let's go. I'm going to look up the number for animal control." Nina pulled out her cellphone as Lucy stood up from the ground. Small drops of rain started to fall from the sky.

Edge watched as the two of them immediately retreated for cover. Humans were weak, running so quickly from only slight rain. It only took a moment for him to regret not running immediately for cover as well. The rain turned from only slight drops to a torrential downpour within a couple of seconds. He scanned the area for cover, everything seemed so far away. The closest option was an old worn out bench. Not giving it another thought he ran to and hid under the bench. His clothes clung to his bones already partially soaked. It continued to rain heavily as he tried to shake some of it from his shirt. Loud footsteps grew closer as another human approached. They had an umbrella out and didn't even look towards him. Their eyes were fixated on a phone. A large puddle had already formed next to the bench. Before he had time to move away, they walked through the puddle. Muddy water was splashed onto him. Edge was now completely soaked now. His anger came to a boil, "I've had enough of wherever the fuck this place is! All of you stupid humans can die!" He moved behind a bench leg and sat down. Holding his brother's now dirty collar closer, he sat there and watched the rain fall. Wherever his brother was now he'd find him and get this both out of this wretched place.

The rain continued to fall hard as he waited under a building overhang. Sifting threw his bag he pulled out and expanded his umbrella. It wasn't much further until he got home. Of course it had to rain with only a 10% chance. He tucked his bag tightly under his arm hoping it wouldn't get wet. Looking both ways he crossed the street and headed into the park following his usual path home. As he passed by the gazebo a voice shouted "Hey wait, don't go over there!" He stopped in his tracks as a women waved to him. Curious he walked over to her noticing someone else was with her. She smiled warmly at him before saying "Sorry if I interrupted your walk. You should be careful, someone lost their monster pet in the park."

He had seen monsters in exotic pet stores before for obscene prices. Whoever lost it must be pretty upset right now. "Do you have any idea who's it might be?"

Her friend approached them tapping her cell phone screen. Slightly irritated she said "No but whoever owns it did a pretty bad job of training it. It nearly bit off my girlfriends finger when she tried to pick it up. I'm trying to find animal controls number but my phone froze, again."

"Nina I told you, he didn't even bite down that hard. I think he was just scared." Lucy seemed slightly pouty now. While he didn't like the idea of a monster biting someone if they called animal control now the odds of it being put down would be high.

Tristen spoke up "Hey could you wait a bit before you call?" Nina gave him a skeptical glance but let him keep speaking. "I don't have much experience with monster pets but I'm pretty good with other animals. Maybe I can calm it down."

Lucy elbowed Nina as they exchanged glances. Nina huffed "Alright, but if you get attacked don't say we didn't warn you."

Tristen smiled as he asked "Where did you last see it?" They didn't have an answer for him. "I'll look around for it then." He gripped his umbrella tightly as he walked back out into the rain. It wouldn't be much longer until before dark but he wanted to look anyways. Pacing around the park he looked for anything obvious. Feeling slightly discouraged after a while with no results he started to head back towards the gazebos. Maybe it would have been a good idea to ask what sort of monster he was even looking for. As his eyes passed by a bench he saw something red and black. Carefully avoiding puddles, he slowly approached the bench. They hadn't noticed him yet. Only when he bent down to take a closer look did they finally notice him.

Edge stood up and stared this human down. "Another one of you? Why can't you all just fuck off and leave me alone." Tristen was surprised it could actually talk. That and he looked like a miniature skeleton. He noticed that it's clothes had been covered mud and were sopping wet. "Why in the hell are you staring at me?" It spoke to him again as he stared back curious. The couple was definitely right someone hadn't trained him very well. He reached a hand towards Edge hoping to pick him up. That was a very bad decision, once his fingers got within range the skeleton bit down hard.

Tristen pulled his hand back "Dammit, you sure can bite hard." Edge let out a slight snicker as he crossed his arms. Tristen thought of another plan, not willing to give in this easily. Shoving the umbrella into his bag, he proceeded to take off his coat. Edge wasn't given a chance to run away as Tristen wrapped him up in the coat. Muffled swearing could be heard as they struggled to escape. He held the coat closed tight, not enough to risk crushing them but enough so they couldn't get out. Standing up he ran towards the gazebo as rain started to soak his clothes.

As he approached the couple waved to him. Lucy asked him curiously, "How'd it go?"

He held the jacket out slightly then brought it back to his chest. "I managed to pick it up. Well sorta, it's still pretty mad." The jacket moved slightly as Edge tried to escape.

Nina left the pillar that she was leaning on and poked the jacket. Muffled screams of anger followed. "Are you really sure you wanna keep this thing? I'd be worried it'd bite my toes off while I slept." She did have a point, he knew very little about monsters. But it would eat away at him if animal control put it down.

Slightly hesitant he replied "I'll be fine. I have a spare cage at home I can put him in. It can't be too hard to track down its owner." Neither of them pushed the subject further. He gave them a quick wave before walking back into the rain.

Luckily his house wasn't too far away if he ran, it'd only take five or so minutes. He started off in a slow run as the monster still struggled against the coat. Reaching the edge of the park he crossed the street and continued along his normal route. Eventually the monster's muffled cursing died and struggling died down. Passing by three familiar buildings he reached his house. It was a small two-story house. A few other houses lined the street none were as old. His feet stopped once he reached the porch. He was glad to finally be out of the rain. Putting the coat bundle under one arm, he dug in his bag searching hastily for his keys. As his fingers pulled the keys from his bag the bundle under his arm struggled to break free. Dropping his bag and keys to the floor he held the coat closed. They struggled against each other. Tristen kept him from escaping and eventually they gave up. Once he was sure they had stopped struggling he put the bundle back under his arm. Quickly he put the key into the lock, opening the door. Tristen expected the monster to struggle some more but they didn't. He picked his bag off the floor and walked inside. The same usual clutter greeted him. Against almost every wall was a box, pile of clothes or random gaming merchandise. Walking his usual way through the clutter he entered his living room and flipped on the light. It was just as messy, maybe a tiny bit more organized though. He went to put the coat bundle down but realised that would be a bad idea. Reaching for a nearby clothes basket he emptied it on the floor. Carefully he put the coat down. Immediately after it was fully on the floor he placed the basket over it. Tristen placed some heavy books from the shelf on it next. Once he was sure it was heavy enough he sat on the floor and waited. It didn't take long for the skeleton to escape the jacket. Tristen watched as he studied the new surroundings. The first thing he tried to do was move the clothes basket.

Edge grew angry when the basket didn't budge. "I'm not a fucking pet. Move this damn basket!" He ignored Edge's words and stood up from the floor. His focus changed as walked out of the living room. Opening the door to his room, he waved at his rabbit who hopped around excited.

"Sorry Mips I'll have to let you out tomorrow." It would be a terrible idea to keep track of both right now. Tristen proceeded to his closet and slid open the doors. At the very back sat Mips' old cage. Lifting it from the closet he carried it back to the living room. He placed the cage down next to the couch.

"You must be more stupid than I thought, if you think I'm going in there." Tristen ignored the snarky comment. Grabbing a bag of rabbit litter from behind the couch he started to fill the cage. His wet clothing started make him uncomfortable as it clung to him. Not giving it a second thought he slid the shirt off. Throwing it into a clothes basket, he finished lining the cage. Turning himself around he crawled back to Edge. The skeleton was sitting on the floor facing away.

"Can I lift this basket up without you escaping?" Tristen asked but he already knew the answer.

Edge answered him back "Of course I'm going to escape. You just want to move me from one cage to another." Tristen let out a sigh as he picked a shirt off the floor. Edge had stood up and was now grinning at him welcoming the challenge. Removing the books from the basket, he lifted it up slightly. Tossing the basket aside he dove at Edge. They narrowly avoided the shirt and dashed away. Tristen landed roughly on the floor and could only watch Edge disappear into his house. He slowly sat up cursing under his breath. Scanning the room he couldn't find any sign of them. Standing to his feet he looked in his room first. No sign of the skeleton was found. He checked the kitchen and bathroom next. There was nothing there either. The door outside and upstairs were locked. All he had managed to accomplish was unleash a possibly murderous skeleton into his house.

Giving up the search for now he paced back to his room. Shouting so hopefully the monster could hear "I'm just gonna be in my room. When your done hiding let me know." He half hoped to get a reply back but only silence hung in the air. Walking to his bed ready to lay down and relax he had to stop himself. If he laid down now his still wet pants would cause a problem. Tristen closed his door slightly and rummaged through his closet. Pulling out a loose t-shirt and slacks. Slipping the shirt on, he started to feel like someone was watching him. Nervously he looked around the room, to see nothing out of the ordinary. The feeling persisted making him even more nervous. After a few moments of just standing there he decided to just get it over with. Quickly he slid off his wet jeans and pulled up the slacks. Tristen flopped on his and stared at the ceiling. He almost instantly grew bored and grabbed the 3ds from his nightstand. Lifting the screen open a familiar chime greeted him. Resuming his game from this morning he didn't notice as an hour passed by.

The game over screen and jingle appeared as Tristen died for the 8th time on the same jump. He lets out an annoyed groan before hitting continue. Loudly the sheets at the end of his bed shuffled. Tristen ignored it trying to stay focused on his game so he wouldn't die again. Something then pressed on his neck. Reaching to swat it away, he freezes in place as it licks his neck. Every single hair on his body rose. His hand wrapped around a small skeletal form as he sat up. In his hand was the monster now sticking a glowing red tongue out at him. They looked at him with a wide grin before withdrawing their tongue. Curious now he asked "Did you have a reason for licking me?"

Edge smugly replied "I was claiming you. You're mine now." It took him a moment to fully grasp what he had heard. When it finally hit him, his face started to flush. He took a moment to calm himself before it got worse.

Trying to change to subject he asked "Since I'm finally holding you. You're not going to bite me right?"

"No I won't. At least not for now." Edge stuck his tongue out again trying to get a reaction. It worked as Tristen could feel his face flush. He watched Edge snickered seeming to enjoy getting a reaction out of him.

Tristen looked to the clock, it was nearing 12 am already. If he didn't get to bed soon there was no way he'd be able to wake up for work tomorrow. He still had mixed feelings towards this monster. Hesitant he asked "Would you be alright with sleeping in the cage tonight?" The skeleton thought it over for a while.

"I'll sleep in there on two conditions. The first is that you move it into your room." That would be easy enough to do. Tristen set Edge down on the bed and retrieved the rabbit cage from the other room. Setting it on the bed temporarily, he worked on moving the clutter off his rarely used desk. He simply piled it under the desk not wanting to bother with organising. Lifting the cage off the bed he set it carefully on the desk. Walking back to Edge he placed his hand on the bed and waited. Edge walked on it as he carried him over to the desk. Opening the latch he let Edge walk off his hand. Just as he was about to close the door he spoke. "You seem to be forgetting I mentioned two conditions. My second condition is that you bring me one of your shirts." Tristen had almost forgotten about that. He was rather glad all he wanted was a shirt. Walking to his closet he retrieved one and handed it to him. Edge pulled it into the cage and made a makeshift bed in the corner. Closing the cage door, he flipped off the light. Giving Edge one last glance he saw the skeleton relax into the shirt. Today had been a lot more exciting than he had ever expected it could be. Tristen climbed into bed and hid himself under the covers. Having someone else in the room made him restless. He rolled around for a while before getting comfortable enough to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A blaring alarm echoed from across the room. Edge stirred himself awake and opened his eyes. A metal roof with bars filled his vision. He sat up and looked around as everything came back to him. That human had put him in here for the night. Looking across the room he saw them still asleep. One of their arms covered an alarm on the nightstand. They shifted slightly withdrawing their arm back. He watched as they curled up and went back to sleep ignoring the alarm. _What a lazy human_ , Edge thought as he stood up from the makeshift shirt bed. Walking to the door of the cage his eyes were instantly drawn to all the mess around the room. It was horribly disorganized boxes and clothes had been left everywhere. How could anyone live with their house being this messy? Stopping his mind from wandering further, he focused his attention on freeing himself. Looking over the 'lock' he saw it wouldn't be too hard to get out. All he would need to do was push a latch up hard enough. Grabbing one of the bars he pushed it with all his might. But it wasn't enough, he was too tiny to lift it up. Growing annoyed he released his grip from the metal bar. It was looking like he needed to wake up the human. He yelled at Tristen, "Hey Human! Your alarm went off get up already!" Tristen didn't even move an inch as he let out a soft snore. Raising his voice even louder he tried again. "Wake up you bastard! I'm not going to wait all day to get out of this damn cage." Edge watched Tristen finally start to wake up.

Tristen let out a loud groan. He hated waking up in the morning especially on a work day. Still groggy he rolled to the side of the bed. Slowly he stood to his feet. A loud thumping came from across the room as Mips hopped excitedly around. Rubbing his eyes he spoke to Mips, "Alright hold on I'll let you out." Walking to the cage he picked him up and gently set him on the floor. Mips rubbed against his legs before hopping away. Reaching into the cage he refilled Mips' food dish and hay supply.

As he started to walk out of his room a voice nearly scared him to death. "I hope you not forgetting about me. I only agreed to sleep in here for the night." He turned his head to see Edge impatiently tapping his foot. Tristen had forgotten about the small skeleton. Everything that happened yesterday seemed like a foggy dream. Actually seeing him still in the cage was completely unexpected. Shuffling his way to the cage he rubbed his eyes once more. _Yup he's still there._ Reaching for the cage door he hesitated. Was it really a good idea to let him out? It had been extremely hard to get him in there. Maybe letting him out wouldn't be a good idea. Edge had noticed his hesitation and was now glaring daggers at him.

Slightly nervous he asked, "If I let you out, will you behave? I need to get ready for work today and would really like not to be late."

The skeleton crossed his arms and offered a reply back. "Are you really that scared of what I could do?" Truthfully Tristen didn't know what to think of him. Everything that had happened yesterday left him with mixed feelings. "I'm not going to guarantee that I'll 'behave'. I currently have no reason to hurt you if that makes you feel safer."

"That doesn't make me feel any safer in fact it does the exact opposite. You're making me think letting you out would be a VERY bad idea instead of a bad idea"

"I'm going to find a way out if you try and leave me in here. I may break the cage in the process, your choice." Tristen let out a sigh, it was too early in the morning to deal with this. Giving in he lifted the latch up and opened the cage door. "We could have skipped that whole conversation if you just let me out sooner." Having enough of the conversation he turned away and walked out of his bedroom. As he reached the living room his stomach growled. With everything that went on yesterday he forgotten to eat dinner. Making his way to the kitchen he narrowly avoided stepping on Mips who was hiding under a shirt. There wasn't much to choose from when it came to food. He really needed to visit the store sometime tomorrow. On the counter sat his usual jar of peanut butter and loaf of bread. Taking two slices and peanut butter he made a quick meal.

Taking a bite of it his eyes immediately noticed Edge now sitting on the countertop. He was looking around the kitchen. Edge then asked him, "Do you actually cook in this kitchen?"

Tristen swallowed his food before trying to talk. "No, I don't really like to cook for myself. If you're hungry I can give you some of my sandwich." A low growl came from the skeleton's stomach before he had a chance to reply. Well Tristen assumed it was his stomach, he wasn't 100% sure if they even had one. Separating a portion of the sandwich he offered it to Edge.

"I'm not going to eat that. Just peanut butter and bread is disgusting. I'll make myself some food if you won't." Edge turned his head away from the offering.

Tristen tried to stop himself from laughing as he said. "There isn't anything to even cook. Your options are this sandwich or some stale crackers. If you never want taste anything, ever again you could have some of Mips' rabbit food."

He scoffed. "You've got to be kidding. You don't keep other food anywhere?"

"I live alone on a small budget. If I can get by on peanut butter and bread I'll do it." He offered the piece of bread again. The small skeleton huffed but finally accepted it. Tristen started to eat his sandwich again while watching him. Seeing him hold the piece of bread really brought into perspective how tiny he was. It was quite cute seeing him hungrily scarf down the bread. His eyes drifted to the little outfit Edge had on. He was surprised that he didn't notice it sooner, the little guys clothes were filthy. Mud had been splatted on them, it was completely dried on. Tristen looked to the clock. It was only just turning six am. Which meant he had roughly two hours before work. Normally he'd fill that time with video games but it was probably a better idea to get him cleaned up.

Inquiring about his idea he asked, "Do you want to get your clothes clean?"

The skeleton finished his sandwich before replying. "That's a rather stupid question. Who in their right mind would want to continue wearing muddy clothes. Of course I want to get them washed off." Tristen tried to ignore the snarky remark and retrieved two bowls from the dishwasher. He filled them both with warm water, adding some dish soap to one. Placing them down next to Edge, he realised they would probably need a towel for drying it off. Leaving Edge there he headed into the bathroom and retrieved one. As he walked back towards the kitchen Edge ran by him with something in his hands. Instantly growing curious about it Tristen followed him back into the kitchen. Much to his surprise Edge easily jumped on a box and back to the counter. Placing the towel on the counter he watched him dunk whatever he was carrying into the soapy water. Inching closer Tristen finally saw what it had been. Edge was cleaning a small black studded collar in the water.

"Is that your collar?" He immediately regretted asking that as Edge froze in place.

Edge snapped back, "It's not mine you fucking idiot. I've said it before I'm no one's pet." His tone seemed to change almost instantly. "This belongs to my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name's Red. We got seperated before you kidnapped me from the park. No matter where he is now. I'll find him and kick his ass for this whole mess." Edge raised the collar from the water and placed it carefully on the towel. Tristen watched him take off his scarf and then his shirt. A slight redish glow came from Edge's ribcage. His eyes studied the small skeleton closely watching his every movement as he cleaned them. It was interesting to watch him move. He couldn't wrap his mind around being able to see every bone so clearly.

Edge withdrew his scarf then shirt from the water. He placed them separate from the collar on the towel "Your eyes haven't left me since I took my shirt off. Are you enjoying the view?" He stuck a red glowing tongue at Tristen. "I can make it even better." Edge's hands slowly moved to the top of his pants. Tristen felt his face instantly grow hot. Searching for any reason to excuse himself his mind grasped one.

Quickly he mumbled, "I've got to put Mips away." He turned and left glad to escape before he got even more flustered. Upon seeing him leave Edge started to chuckle behind him. Tristen tried to ignore him and continued walking away. Mips was 'hiding' in his usual spot on the couch. A fluffy rabbit tail stuck out from behind a throw pillow. Slowly he walked to the couch. Sliding his hand around on it he waited. It only took a couple seconds before a brown and white rabbit head creeped out. He pet Mips' head as he hopped out. "Alright little guy it's time to go back into your cage. I'll let you out some more when I get back." Lifting Mips off the couch he returned them to their cage. Giving him one last pat, he noticed his work clothes were still hanging in the closet. _May as well get changed_ he thought retrieving them. Passing through the living room he entered the bathroom. A bright purple sticky note was stuck to the mirror. Walking closer he realised why it was there. It was a reminder to take a shower this morning. He really, really didn't want to try and take a shower with the monster out. But if he didn't do it now while they were distracted he may not get another chance. Removing the sticky note from the mirror he turned the shower on. Quickly undressing himself he didn't wait for the water to fully warm up. He shivered as luke warm water ran down his skin. Tristen fought the urge to jump back out and wait. _The water will warm up eventually_ he convinced himself. Grabbing the shampoo he started to knead it into his hair. Relaxing against the tub wall he rinsed it out and put the conditioner in next.

Small footsteps echoed off the bathroom tiles. His entire body froze when he realised what it probably was. In his hurry to take a shower he hadn't remembered to shut the door. It wasn't even a normal habit either he lived alone and always forgot to. He almost slipped on the bathtub floor as he peeked out from behind the shower curtain. Just as he expected Edge was standing in the doorway. The only thing covering him was a washcloth wrapped around his waist. They walked a couple of steps closer. Tristen panicked and pulled a towel off the hanger. Hastily he wrapped it around himself not caring if it got wet. Edge asked with a slightly mischievous tone, "So you get to take a nice warm shower while I bath in a bowl? That doesn't seem very fair so, I'll be joining you." He couldn't even fumble out a reply. Edge did have a point if the situation was reversed he'd rather take a shower. Something about this situation made him uneasy. His emotions were working against him. The skeleton had been flirting with him a lot, more than what he was comfortable with. It seemed like he was more than a pet. Complicated thoughts started drifting through his mind. _Why was he so uncomfortable? He's just a pet, I'm sure someone has taken a shower with a monster pet before. But he's so different it doesn't seem right._

Edge's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey you still alive Human? I didn't ask anything to complicated of you did I?" He didn't want to think about this anymore. Edge was a pet even if he didn't want to admit it. It was just a shower he shouldn't keep worrying.

"Fine you can join me. I'm just taking a quick shower." Edge didn't waste any time once Tristen replied. He quickly walked to the tub and waited. Bending down he wrapped his hand around him. The small monster without any clothes felt weird in his hand. Even with the washcloth he could feel every individual bone. Reaching for the shower head he adjusted it to spray the tub floor. Sitting down cross legged, he placed Edge down in front of him. He started to rub the conditioner from his hair. They sat in silence as Edge's gaze never moved from him. It was slowly making him uncomfortable. He decided to return the gaze and looked over the skeleton. That slight redish glow was still coming from his rib cage. Something very tiny and scarlet colored was floating in it. The ribs and size made it impossible to tell what it was. His curiosity ended up winning as he asked, "What's that thing glowing in your chest?"

Much to his surprise he watched as Edge reached into his chest and pull it out. A small upside down heart floated in his hand. It was white with a faint scarlet glow. Tristen leaned forward to get a closer look. The floating heart was smaller than the tip of his finger. "It's a soul nothing special. Everyone's got one, even you human."

"I think I would have noticed being able to remove my heart from my chest."

Edge scoffed "A heart and soul aren't the same thing. If I wasn't so tiny right now I'd prove it to you." He put the soul back in his chest. "It would be the best experience of your life." Tristen didn't like the way Edge was looking at him now. It made him even more uncomfortable without any clothes on. They had been in the shower more than long enough. Leaning forward he turned the water off and picked up Edge. "You're far too easy to fluster." They said as he put them outside the tub. Tristen tried to ignore his comment even if it was right. Standing up he held the towel closed and gathered his clothes.

He wanted to get away from the small set of leering eyes. "I'm going to get dressed in my room."

As he walked towards the door Edge's voice added, "Make sure you shut the door this time." Tristen stopped in place. The memory of someone watching him last night came back. Had Edge watched him change last night? He felt slightly lightheaded thinking about it. Escaping the room he quickly walked into his room. Making sure the door was shut Tristen leaned on it. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself down. There was no good reason to get so wound up over it. Maybe Edge was just trying to provoke another reaction out of him. Tossing the towel into a basket he put on his work clothes. It was an ugly outfit, a large logo of where he worked took up the majority of the front. Grabbing his phone from yesterday's pants he opened the door. Peering into the living room he half expected to see Edge waiting impatiently. But there was no sign of him. Moving back into the kitchen he saw Edge still standing on the counter. He had put his clothing back on but they were still pretty wet. It looked like someone had tried to bathe him with clothes on. An idea popped into his head as he paced backwards into the bathroom. Retrieving an old hairdryer he brought it out to the kitchen. By the time he came back, Edge had wrapped himself in the towel.

Waving the hair dryer at Edge he stated. "Get out of the towel this'll dry you quicker." Switching the plug for his toaster out he plugged it in. Putting it on the lowest setting he waited for Edge to escape the towel. Once he did Tristen faced the slight breeze at Edge. The skeleton stood there easily keeping his balance. Curious he turned it up another level. They started to slide backwards but were still standing. A playful idea floated into his head. Edge had spent the entire day picking on him. Now was his chance to return the favor.

Edge yelled at him, "Turn the hair dryer down!" Tristen didn't listen and instead turned it up again. The force from it made Edge lose his balance. They fell backwards and rolled into the kitchen wall. He let out a laugh as they angrily swung their arms. His finger hesitated to turn it up another level. This was fun revenge but he didn't actually want to hurt him. After a couple of minutes enjoying Edge's angry flailing he finally turned it off. Edge staggered to his feet visibly shaking with rage. He slowly walked towards Tristen. The small skeletons eyes were slightly glowing red. "Your lucky I can't break that damn hair dryer over your fucking head!"

The grin mostly faded from Tristen's face. "No reason to get so mad. I was just messing with you. Besides you spent all day picking on me only seemed fair."

As he removed the dryer plug from the wall Edge replied. "Don't make it so damn easy then."

Tristen huffed before stating, "That's not something I'm trying to make easy for you." Suddenly his phone started to vibrate. Withdrawing it from his back pocket he noticed it was a work reminder. It was somehow already five minutes till 8am. He debated what to do with Edge. While it would be possible to leave him here alone it didn't seem like a smart idea. If he tried to get him into the cage he'd resist it. Bringing him to work wasn't a good idea either. Letting out a sigh he just decided to ask. "I need to get moving and head to work. You've got two options. The first would be to stay home in your cage, or you can come with me to work."

"Those options are stupid. I'm not going to burn down your house while you're gone."

"Pick one or the other I don't have time for this." Tristen put the phone back in his pocket.

"What if I choose neither?" Edge crossed his arms and stared him down.

Getting slightly annoyed he replied. "Then I'll force you into the cage and you can stay there for the next couple of days."

"Hah I'd like to see you try. You couldn't even get me into it last night. I chose to sleep in there."

He was wasting time arguing this out. Raising his voice he stated, "Fine you'll be coming with me then. I'm not going to argue any longer with you! Let's go now." Placing his hand on the counter he waited. A wide smirk was on Edge's face. He walked on his hand without complaint. Tristen stood there dumbfounded from his sudden compliance.

"Well don't we have somewhere to be?" Edge asked with a playful tone.

Confused he asked "You're just done arguing then?" Edge nodded yes while his foot tapped impatiently. His phone vibrated and played a short song. _Who would be texting him now?_ Skillfully he retrieved the phone with one hand and opened the message.

The only Aconitum - Tristen your coming into work right? | 8:01 am

The only Aconitum- Seriously dude you better be on your way | 8:04 am

The only Aconitum - YOU BETTER NOT HAVE STAYED AWAKE PLAYING YOUR 3DS ALL NIGHT AGAIN! | 8:05 am

The only Aconitum - If you're not here in the next 5 minutes I'll make you rearrange the entire stock room by YOURSELF | 8:10am

He panicked almost dropping his phone. Typing a quick reply he ran into the living room. Edge wrapped his arms around one finger trying not to fall off.

"Fucking hell give me a warning next time before you start running. The grounds pretty far away up here."

"Sorry but you're going to want to hold on tight. I'll be running the entire way to work." Tristen slipped his shoes on and reached for the doorknob. Before Edge could reply Tristen flung the door open and quickly locked it behind himself. He wrapped his other hand around Edge so he wouldn't fall off. All he could do now was hope they wouldn't kill him for being so late.


End file.
